You Be the Flute, I'll Be the Butterfly
by TheGirlWithABigHeart
Summary: She's A dancer, he's a musician. His family owns the richest arts school in america, her family owns a little pizza shop that famous in the streets. Lets just say it's another type of Step Up story, digimon style.
1. Introduction

Soooo…this being my first fanfic , I'm kind of excited! Sorry if my grammar and spelling is bad. Hopefully this will help me become a better writer!

Anyway I hope you all enjoy! (:

_New York City_

_The Year 2013_

_Club Scorpion_

_10:40 p.m._

Club Scorpion(CS) isn't an ordinary club. It's a club where the best street artists are invited. Whether it be dancers, singers, or instrument players.

Me? Well I'm a dancer…

My best friend and I are always here. Her names Kari, she's a great singer!

Her and her brother, Tai, and I have known each other since we were all in diapers. Tai and I are both 17, while Kari is only 16.

We always come to CS Friday nights, and we always party like crazy. Kari sings with her girl group "The Gurls of Light" and I always dance with my crew "Phoenix".

Tai's one of the best DJ's at the club. He mixes the music for my crew, and helps Kari put music with her lyrics (even though she's good at doing it herself).

Since I gave all the information needed I'll start my story…

Sorry it was so short! It is only the Introduction (:

Hopefully the chapters will be longer than this ;P


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the views! I know the first chapter was confusing, but it will be less confusing as the story goes on! Heres the next chapter, enjoy! XD**

**(I do not own Digimon, If I did I would have gotten TK and Kari together in the end :P)**

_CS_

_10:50 p.m._

Tai was mixing up some crazy beats while Kari and I danced with the crowd. He's an extremely talented DJ, I could dance to his music all day. As the song ended, Tai got on the mike.

"Yo! Everybody out there havin a good time?!" Tai shouted into the mike, which then got many loud cheers in response.

"That's what I thought! Now can I ask Phoenix to approach the main floor? How bout it?"

Again Tai got many loud screams from the crowd. I looked towards the group from around the room and our leader, Vicky, gave us the nod of approval.

Your probably wondering why I'm not in charge of our group. Well I ended up being asked to join after one of our members saw me dancing in my yard with Kari. Even though I was just goofing around they said I had great potential and asked me to join their group. Seriously though, who can't deny Phoenix? There one of the best dance crews in NYC!

But anyway…

Our group got onto the stage jumping around and getting everybody pumped while Vicky went over to tell Tai what song to play.

We all got into position while Vicky came down from his table, "TYSO,"Vicky shouted to us.

Eh.. not my favorite, but it will do.

Next thing you know "Take Your Shirt Off" by T-Pain**(*NOT MINE)** started playing over the speakers. We all started dancing.

We were awesome (as always). People were cheering and rooting for us. While I was dancing I noticed to lone figures in the background leaning against the wall. They were both wearing all black and had hoods over their heads. One was taller than the other, and I'm pretty sure the tall one was staring at me.

Then again almost everyone here was….

I was alone doing my solo break dance that it took me months to master, and let me just say, it wasn't easy. I did though make Vicky and the other members really proud.

Right before the song ended we all got back together to do our final group work, and eventually the song ended.

Everyone was cheering and rushing the center for celebration, but I couldn't focus on that. I was staring at the two lone figures in the shadows.

"SORA! That was awesome! You were so cool doing your break dance solo! I think that was your best take yet!" Kari shouted and got me out of my day dream. She was filming me with her beloved video camera.

Kari has this weird obsession of needing to get everything on film, for what she says, _'You only live through something once! You never know when something awesome will happen'. _So now she has to film EVERYTHING! The only problem is that she doesn't like to film herself….

"Thanks Kari! Hey, by any chance do you know who those guys are?" I said pointing into the corner that they were standing in. She looked over in the direction I was pointing, "What guys?" she asked.

"Those two guys standing in the corner all in bla…," but when I turned my head they weren't there anymore.

"Hahaha, Sora I think you spun around too much on the dance floor. It's getting late any way, and we got school in the morning. Why don't head home? I'll go grab my brother." Kari said and she went off to go get her brother.

I looked back over to were the two figures were at. They again weren't there.

Did I really imagine it?

**Hope you liked it! Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. I'm in my senior year, and this last semester is going to be tough, but I'll try to write as much as I can. (;**


End file.
